A use of information and communications technology devices has become ubiquitous since the advent of a number of hand held and laptop devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and mobile computers (e.g., netbooks, Ultrabooks, etc.). These devices are used daily in a personal level and in our corporate and institutional workplaces. To this end, there is a significant need to secure data on these devices to prevent unauthorized persons from obtaining secrets of personal, sensitive, proprietary, or of classified nature. For example, the devices need to remain being accessible and productive to its intended user but is not accessible to other individuals, competitors, rivals, groups, governments, and enemies that seek personal, economic, political, or military advantage.
Current data security solutions implements 1) a disk encryption, which refers to encryption technology that encrypts data on a hard drive; 2) a hardware based mechanisms for protecting data, where a hardware of the device allows a user to login, logout and to set different privilege levels by doing manual actions; 3) backups, which is used to recover data; etc.